something worth waiting for
by bakugirl
Summary: 17 year old Kagome Higurashi has gotten into high school. so she takes a week long break in the modern era. she quickly learns two demons are teachers there. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds, (also, if someone could give me a better summary, I'd be very grateful) SesshxKag AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

it was later afternoon, Inuyasha and the gang already had dinner

"you ain't goin', Kagome. that's final." growled out Inuyasha

"final?" Kagome asked, incredulously, then scoffed out a quick laugh, "Inuyasha. you're acting crazy! I HAVE to go to my time!" she then sighed, "as much as I know I shouldn't, I WILL come back, I always do. I just need a break to get some supplies; your precious ramen for one thing. some how I managed to pass middle school all that time ago and tomorrow will be the first day of my new high school. I'm not going to miss it." she hugged the hanyou for a quick moment, "it's only a week. I think you can handle seven days. just please, at least TRY to behave yourself this time. please, Inuyasha?"

"keh!"

"oh, and if Sango tells me you were picking on Shippo while I've been gone, you know what'll happen to you"

"yeah, yeah, yeah. you'll sit me." the hanyou said dismissively.

"ok, Sango, as always, you're the temporary me while I'm gone"

"alright. at least when I'm taking over your duties I can keep Miroku away easier!" Sango laughed

"and Shippo, be my good little kit. I know you will, but still" Kagome said picking up the small kitsune

"ok Mama!" he replied, smiling

"that's my good boy" Kagome giggled rubbing her nose against Shippo's, "and as always I'll have a toy or some of your favorite candy as a reward."

"I'm so excited to see what it'll be this time! you always bring the best toys and treats with you!" Shippo smiled brightly, his small hands up in the air, "I promise to be SUPER good, Mama! SUPER DUPER good!"

"that's my good boy, Shippo. Miroku, please, for the love of kami, stop grabbing womens' asses!"

"heh, you know my curse, Lady Kagome" Miroku chuckled softly

"yeah, I know, a little TOO well" she shook her head, "ok, I'll be back in seven days!" Kagome said, then took off for the well

"...seven days...that's the longest trip to her time yet"

"keh, she'll be back in three, five at most" Inuyasha scoffed

"why do you say that?"

"cause! you know she loves it here"

"but this isn't her time, she doesn't quite belong here. not to say I don't want her here, this group will most definitely fall apart without Kagome after so long."

"yeah, she's my Mama!"

"but she deserves a break to relax in her time, there are so many less dangers there than here" Sango sighed, "besides, Kagome needs to find a mate, she needs to have that feeling that no matter what happens, she'll always ALWAYS have someone to help pick up the pieces if her life shatters around her, which happens a lot here."

"yeah, a kit can only do so much for his mama..."

-xxXX^*modern era*^XXxx-

"MOM! I'M BACK!" Kagome yelled

"SIS!" Souta yelled, running to his big sister, "how long are you stayin'?"

"a week"

"COOL! is Inuyasha coming too?"

"no, he was complaining about me coming here at all, but I'm sure he'll come here anyway in a few days whining about coming back."

"yeah, he's not good at waiting, is he?"

"he's the WORST!" Kagome laughed

"Kagome!"

"Mom!" Kagome hugged her mom, "I'm staying here for the entire week. besides, isn't high school starting tomorrow?"

"yes, also, there are two new teachers with...how did they put it?" she looked towards Souta

"they looked kinda like demons!" Souta added,

"I went ahead and got you everything you will need for Shikon High. your new uniform just came in two weeks ago" mama Higurashi said, handing Kagome a pile of things, a blue version of her uniform and a new pair of the brown shoes she always wore were on top

"AH! you even got me some new shoes! you're the best, Mom!"

"go and organize your things. have a rest when you're done, you don't want to be tired on your first day."

"yes, Mama" 'demons? here? as TEACHERS?! I wonder who they are' Kagome sighed, setting her backpack down. she cleared out the herbs from the outer pockets, the bow and arrows, along with everything else from the feudal era. she would have to put it all back in when the week was over and she had to go back, but for just the next 7 days, she was a normal teenager. she then refilled the bag with the things her mother gave her moments ago. after she was finished, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

the next morning, Kagome was up far too early, a habit she had gotten into after traveling in the feudal era for so long, she looked to her clock, and it read 3:30 AM. "I'll let Souta or mom wake me up, I'm going back to bed, I'm still exhausted" she yawned, and laid back down, sleeping for another few hours before her brother came into her room

"COME ON, SIS! TIME TO GET UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up...just get out of my room so I can change." she groaned softly, yawning a bit, she stretched, and let out a happy sigh, "nothing like a good sleep to make you feel better"

"see you at breakfast"

"ok" she smiled, and got ready for the day after she closed her room and locked the door. she went downstairs a few minutes later, her yellow backpack contrasting brightly against her uniform. there was nothing quite like a good hot shower to help you wake up

"good morning, dear!" mama Higurashi smiled, handing Kagome a plate that had some bacon, eggs, and toast.

"oh wow! this looks great!" Kagome smiled. she went to the table and ate it all, and left for school after clearing her place.

"hey! you made it!" called Eri, waving at her

"yeah! it's a miracle!" Kagome beamed, running over to her

"so, where are you going?"

"Shikon High. you?" the miko replied, smiling as the two walked towards the large building

"same!"

"where are Yuka and Ayumi?"

"they went ahead. something about there being two teachers that just started at Shikon"

"yeah, my mom told me about that"

"did she see them?" Eri asked, beaming with curiosity

"I think Souta did" Kagome

"what did he say about them?"

"uh, just little kid junk. you know Souta, too many video games"

"I hear that!" Eri giggled

'demons...could...that really be possible? well...demons DO live for a very long time, so, I guess it's possible. I wonder who the new-' Kagome lost herself in thought, and didn't hear Eri telling her to stop. she found herself walking right into a wall, face first. but she quickly realized this was no wall, it was a man's chest.

"are you alright?" came a smooth, rich voice. one that Kagome instantly recognized. 'SESSHOMARU?!' she jumped back, "um...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-..." wait a second...he looked like he was seeing a ghost. though it was only for a second, then she seemed...happy, sultry almost, 'gods...daiyoukai should be forbidden from looking so sexy...'

"hn, you never answered me" Sesshomaru chuckled

"huh?" Kagome answered brilliantly.

"I had asked if you were alright"

"oh! uh...y-yeah! I'm fine. just, my little brother said some crazy things about the new teachers, and I got distracted thinking about it" she laughed nervously

"like?"

"hey, I'll go see if I can find the other girls, I'll talk to you later, Kagome" Eri said as she began to leave the two to talk alone

"ok." she said, waving to Eri, then looked back at Sesshomaru, "um...he said they looked like demons..."

"how could he know what they look like?"

"you, uhm...you don't recognize me, by any chance, do you?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her neck

"hn" he seemed to chuckle, "I was beginning to wonder the same thing, though I suppose I should not call you, miko, anymore."

"I...-"

"relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru said, waving it off slightly, then added in his thoughts 'I had already done too much damage to her.'

"so, uh...wh-why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"what do you mean?"

"I thought you hated humans, but...here you are teaching many of them."

"you could say...that I've grown fond of them." he seemed to pause for a moment, "or rather one in particular has shown me the wonders of the human kind"

"you always did have a soft spot for Rin" Kagome smiled softly

"I never said it was Rin" he smirked

"but...she was the only one you were ever kind to"

"yes, and I regret how cruel I was back in then. come walk with me, classes don't start for half an hour."

"er...ok" 'oh my god...Sesshomaru is being...nice?! this is certainly something I'll have to get used to' Kagome thought, smiling softly, following him to a large tree that had a bench under it.

"my brother would be here too, but he was a fool. he had chosen Kikyo, and went to hell with her in the end"

"I always knew he would choose her. I've given up on him a long while ago"

"I doubt he ever truly cared about anyone but her"

"that's not true. he does care, just...not as much. he's protected me so many times-"

"don't put too much faith in him, it will kill you." his expression was grim, almost pained

"what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that" he said, sitting down on the bench

"you...-so...Inuyasha...he's going to betray me at some point?"

"at the final battle with Naraku, yes"

"wait...who's the other demon teacher here?"

"I could not believe it myself, it's Naraku, in the flesh"

"but...you said the final battle"

"yes. I killed him myself in that very battle. but he teaches here, history, in fact"

"heh, of course" Kagome giggled for a moment

"I thought it was humorous as well." he smirked softly, "but back to my brother...Kagome, you must be careful. I know it will be hard, but when that battle comes, you must put your faith and trust in my feudal self."

"but...you can't stand me in that time"

"hnhnhnhn" he chuckled to himself, leaning back, "not nearly as much as you think. hnhnhn, I haven't laughed like this in centuries. not since my brother let you die, he watched, holding that clay pot close." he began to growl softly, "Naraku...he had Kikyo by the throat, he said that he would spare her if he was given you. Inuyasha quickly agreed. one of Naraku's tentacles shot out, pushing the undead miko into his open arms, then grabbed you by the waist, I had never felt so much rage and hatred towards any one man or creature before..." he stared at his claws, he looked as if he was in some serious heartache as he recounted the battle with Naraku. "I had lost control of myself the moment I heard you screaming. my beast came forth and I tore Naraku limb from limb, I remember crushing his skull at least ten times. but I was too late, he had killed you before you had even stopped screaming. I nearly killed my brother as well...I-...the kit you had always traveled with managed to calm me down before that. he had a small cloth that had your scent on it, he had jumped up, and heh, he set it on my snout then bolted for the monk" he chuckled softly at the memory, the kit was so brave.

"...that's...I just...I can't believe it. I always knew Inuyasha would pick Kikyo over me, but...I never once would have thought he'd let me DIE just so he could have her."

"it was after the battle that Inuyasha left, with Kikyo. your friends told me everything about their travels with you. of your kindness. of your pure heart. how you had saved the lives of those who you knew for a fact would try to attack you after you were done healing them, you didn't care. in death you managed to do what millions of others could not in hundreds of years. you were the only living thing to get the stubborn demon I was to see the value of things. ever since that day I was plagued by guilt for being so cruel to you while I knew you."

"oh, Sesshomaru..." Kagome cooed, putting her arm around his shoulder, "don't, if I know one thing, it was that I would have died anyway if it meant you would be safe. I don't know why, but...I would always get the feeling that should the time come, I had to be willing to give up my life to save yours."

"don't be so foolish, it would have been-"

"I know, I know. you're stonger, but...I always had that feeling. like...like it would change everything for the better, not just your future or...the world, but...everything."

"you always cared for me, even back then, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say, "cared"...not exactly, at least..."

"oh, then what WOULD you say?" Sesshomaru smirked

"...pined?" she muttered, blushing slightly

"oh? really, now..." he replied, a silver eyebrow raised curiously, "you had PINED for me even though I had attempted to end your life? multiple times?"

"I know it sounds weird, but...there was this...force. it was always pulling me towards you. I guess, I just have a thing for dogs"

"hn. you don't know how glad I am to hear that."

"that explains that look you had when I bumped into you"

"how so?"

"you looked like you had seen a ghost"

"I thought I WAS seeing a ghost. I honestly thought I'd never see you again. I often forgot that you have a different time line than I do"

"why did you decide to become a teacher?"

"when your friends told me you were in "middle school" 500 years in the future, I had vowed to find you there. I wanted to see you one last time before you were gone forever, future or whenever you may be..."

"that sounds so romantic...!" she gasped, no one had ever gone through such lengths JUST to SEE her. then she realized something, "Sesshomaru...if I do choose your feudal self over Inuyasha, then...you won't become the teacher you are right now."

"hnhnhn. I am no fool, Kagome. I have come to realize that if I were ever to get the chance to see you again. I prepared for such an event, as well as hoped for it" he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that Kagome instantly recognized

"oh my god..I had given this to you for Rin to have..."

"yes, when my past self does not believe you, give him this, I had enchanted it soon after giving it to Rin so she would not lose it. this will make my feudal self see to reason. but for now, I cannot put this off any longer. I have waited for over 500 years." he said, turning slightly to her, pulled her close and crashed his lips against hers, instantly earning a loud squeak.

'oh my god...Sesshomaru...-he...his lips are...oh god...they're so soft!' "nnnnnng!" Kagome moaned softly, melting into the kiss, her hands were in his long silver mane before either realized it. 'ohh! gods...so this-..OH. MY GOD!' she gasped slightly, feeling his tongue explore her hot mouth. she did her best to pull him closer, relishing the moment as much as she could.

minutes later, she pulled away, gasping for air. Kagome simply sat there, her forehead pressed against his, "gods...that...I've never felt anything like that before" she managed to say as she tried to catch her breath


	3. Chapter 3

"hn, so that is what happens, hn, I rather enjoy that look on you."

"wait...you don't mean...you never kissed anyone?"

"of course not. they were not you. after that day I had lost you, I realized how important you are. I am...truly ashamed that losing you was what it took for me to realize that."

"I will have to change that, won't I? I'm staying in this era for the week, if you're lucky you'll run into Inuyasha when he comes here whining for me to get back to the feudal era"

"let me see your schedule. I will not allow Naraku to get the chance at having you. I've finally gotten you back, I refuse to lose you for a second time. good, you have no classes with Naraku. but wondrously, you nearly have half the day with me." he sighed, relieved he wouldn't lose her again

her expression instantly lit up after hearing she had almost half her school day with Sesshomaru, "that's great! but...you DO know I'll only live for another...80...don't you? not even you can't stop time" Kagome said sadly.

"hn, when we become mates you will age as I do" he chuckled, replying as he was talking about the weather.

"wha-...really?"

"yes, as my mate you will become a demon, only those who have demon blood, even if it is only half demon, can bear a demon pup"

"you...-you want...oh my god...oh Sesshomaru...you really want a family with me?" Kagome stared at the demon in shock

"I want no other, there is no replacement for one so perfect. though you can be too naive for your own good. but you are still only human"

"you're not exactly perfect yourself"

"hn, that is what my name implies. I am the, "killing perfection" and you have seen that perfection first hand" he smirked

"but you had your heart closed off, that is no way to live"

he chuckled at her comeback, "yes, you certainly have me there. I admit I was not always the kindest man. but I have learned from my mistakes, I am just glad I learned from them before it was too late to enjoy having you in my life forever, as my mate."

"I never thought you would have learned from them at all. I certainly wouldn't have guessed I'D be the one to teach you" 'mate...' she leaned forward a little and gave him a soft peck, "hmm, I like the sound of that last word"

"my or mate? I rather enjoy both of them." he pulled her just a fraction closer, "I promise you, I WILL have you as my mate. I REFUSE to lose you to anyone. unless I lose you to my feudal self. but to no one else. you will be mine. if you do not agree now, I will find a way to make you fall in love with me. that is not up for debate. the thought of finding you again was all that I had to keep living on"

"...Sesshomaru...oh, that's...that's so romantic...not quite today, but..., I'll make this easier on you, after I finish this school year, I will be your mate. I'll have to drop out, but it's definitely worth it"

"then I will certainly have to find a better paying job by then. if you are to be my mate, I must be able to support you."

"gods, I love you..." she hugged him close, kissing him for a heated second, "heh, who would have thought a typical girl could have a demon lord all to herself"

"you are no, "ordinary girl" Kagome. you are truly one of a kind. only two in existence have managed to change the mind of a demon lord, hn, both human, and both female. my brother would say I've gone soft" Sesshomaru said with a laugh

"that's not soft, that's what a real man does, he chooses the battles he fights, you know what they say about women. well...some say we make no sense"

"you are indeed an enigma, but I shall enjoy pushing your buttons and watching what happens."

"don't get too carried away with that. it got your brother sat more times than I can even count"

"I know a few buttons a male is forbidden to press if he values his life" Sesshomaru chuckled, "some of which I have learned because of my brother's idiocy"

"he meant well" she giggled softly, "shouldn't we get to class soon?"

"I suppose. Naraku's classroom is across the building. I'm not entirely sure if that is good, if he takes you I will have to-"

"don't worry, from the looks of my schedule, I don't have any classes in that part of the highschool. I'll probably never even see him"

"you should still be careful, you know how he is"

"I do, but I know how you are as well, even IF he manages to corner me, you'll be there to save me, I know you will. you're not your brother, thankfully..."

"oh, I cannot wait for spring break"

"neither can I"

"we have a long year ahead, do you think you will be able to handle being so close yet unable to reach me the way we both know you want?"

"can you?" she giggled

"I have waited for 500 years to see you, one school year will be child's play"

"how you even SEEN these uniforms? they're worse than my old one"

"exactly, just because I cannot touch, I can get by with watching you"

"but the whole class will be watching you, it's not really fair"

"as we walked outside I saw numerous males staring at you"

"you didn't growl at them, did you?" Kagome laughed

"not unless you find football players attractive"

"...well, they ARE fit." she giggled, "but I know what you mean, so no I don't. they may have good looks but their personalities are worse than your brother when he's denied his ramen"

"hnhnhn. I could tell that just looking at them, they looked hungry as they stared at you. they are all such pigs"

"I didn't know pig demons could play football" she said, seeming to think for a moment

"I never said demon"

"HIGURASHI!" Hojo called out, running over to the two

"huh?!" Kagome's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, then whispered, "don't kill him, he's harmless"

"HEY! HIGURASHI!"

"..oh hey, Hojo..." Kagome forced a smile and stood up

"I just wanted to um...a-ask you...something...d-do you think maybe we could uh...g-go uhm...o-out sometime?"

"are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"...y-yes"

"...I-...Hojo...you and I...are...good, GOOD friends...I-...I'm sorry...I'm taken already, I'm sorry"

"oh...r-right.."

"I'll see you later?"

"yeah...I'll catch up with you later, Higurashi..." he said, then ran off

"gods...maybe he'll finally leave me alone...he IS harmless, but he just won't quit. he's worse than-...oh no...oh god no...please...PLEASE tell me I'm not seeing Koga"

"how's my woman?" said the very demon Kagome hoped not to see.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOUR woman?" asked Sesshomaru skeptically

"yeah, MY woman! you should know that by now! ...hey...aren't you dog breath's brother or something?"

"yes, and he's a teacher here as well, Koga, so you really shouldn't get on his bad side. I've tried being nice, I've tried to let you down easy, but you're just as stubborn as Inuyasha, and Hojo. I'm NOT your woman, I have NO INTEREST in being your woman, Ayame loves you, I don't, we can be friends, but nothing more."

"you truly are a filthy wolf..." Sesshomaru growled

"wh-"

"he has already mated with her."

"...and you have the nerve to call me your woman when you have a mate?! what is wrong with you, Koga?!"

"get away from her, flea bag"

'oh no...PLEASE don't be-' Kagome inwardly cringed, hoping and praying it wasn't a certain inuhanyou

"can it, mutt. I can talk to her if I want to!"

"oh yeah? so you're cheating on your own mate? not to mention you got three pups at home" scoffed Inuyasha, his clawed hands stuffed in his jean pockets, a bright red hoodie covering his ears, and black sandals

"Inu...yasha?!"

"...Ka-gome?" he took a step back, shock evident on his face, "but...but Naraku..."

"so I've heard. thanks for protecting your pack, by the way" she said bitterly, "I knew you'd pick Kikyo over me, but letting me get killed to keep her in your arms? that's unforgivable"

"you are supposed to be in hell with that clay pot, little brother"

"fuck off, Sesshomaru."

"he's better than you in every way" Kagome snapped, standing between the two dogs, pushing Inuyasha back, or at least trying to.

"I got out, it was boring as fuck there"

"you left hell? what did you pay to be let out?" Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou

"I don't wanna talk about it. just stay out of my business"

"no living man can simply leave hell, you must give something of great value to be allowed out"

"I said, STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"...oh my god..." Kagome gasped. "his eyes...they're...purple...they should be golden..."

"shut up...I don't want your fucking pity"

"oh, Inuyasha...why did you-"

"I. don't. want. to talk. about it." he growled, pushing her away,

"ow! that hurt" Kagome snapped, he needed to watch his strength more. "hmm, I wonder if it still works. sit boy" THWAP!

"GRAAHH! FUCKING HELL, KAGOME! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING WITH ME LIKE THAT?!"

"..." Kagome just stood there, tears threatening to well up in her eyes, "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! SIT BOY!" THWAP! she yelled, running away to hide her tears

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! I NEED YOU!"

she stopped dead in her tracks, slowly looking at him, "...wh-what?"

"I can't get this fucking thing off myself, come back here and take the damn thing off" he growled, trying to take off the rosary.

'he...he REALLY honestly doesn't care.' it was then that Inuyasha realized just how deep in the shit hole he really was when he saw the look in her walked over to him, waited for him to get to his feet, then told him, "you let me die to save Kikyo. travelling with you for all those years all I ever wanted to was for you to love me, that's it. but no, I was just your FUCKING shard detector. you probably let Naraku kill me so Kikyo could have my soul, god...you disgust me, Inuyasha." then she slapped him across the face, hard. she then turned and ran away.

"OI! YOU GET-" Inuyasha was cut off by a claw-tipped hand grabbing his throat

"if I find even so much as a snag on her uniform. you. are. DEAD. brother or not. I WILL kill you to protect her." Sesshomaru snarled viciously, threw his brother to the ground and went after Kagome. leaving the hanyou coughing and gasping for air

"tch, even I'M not as stupid as you are, mutt!"

"oh yeah...like hitting on women even though you got three pups at home ain't as bad as me"

"I wasn't hitting on her, it was just all I could think of. I haven't seen her in FIVE HUNDRED years, YOU got to travel to her time, I never could! I had to wait."

"fuck off, flea bag"

"tch, mutt"

-xxXX*^*XXxx-

"stupid Inuyasha. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!" Kagome sobbed, curled into a ball against a tree

"there you are. are you alright, Kagome?"

"I can see why you resent him."

"if I had known he would not only betray you, but cause your death, I would have killed him myself before that day. I too thought he had more loyalty than that"

"I feel so worthless!" she continued to sob

"you are NOT worthless. how many humans can change a demon lord's mind? how many humans can make the lord of the west wait 500 YEARS for the CHANCE to meet once more? you are ANYTHING, but worthless. to be quite frank, the only word that would describe you best would be perfect. but I had to lose you once to finally realize that. if anything, that makes MYSELF worthless, or at the very least incompetent" Sesshomaru sighed, sitting down next to Kagome. he pulled her into his lap, and held her close, "even Jaken learned to like you after you were killed, I had told him of everything you had done in the time that your friends had known you. he was shocked to say the least." he began to smirk softly, "he huffed before saying I should have gotten rid of Inuyasha before he could have betrayed you"

"but then you would never have realized your feelings for me"

"yes, I told him that. Rin had demanded we bury you as the lady of the west, since you were so special to all of us"

"did you?"

"of course." his voice was slightly coarse

"...are-...you going to cry?" Kagome was shocked

"I couldn't stop myself from it after the ceremony, I sat in front of your grave for nearly a full day, mourning your death, I was at a complete loss of what to do, or how to go on without you. your friends had attended the ceremony. I was so distraught I completely failed to sense the demon slayer. she reminded me you live in a different time, and that maybe if I waited through the years, I would see you in this time. she told me you were studying to get into something called highschool. hn, at the time I had no idea what a "highschool" was. after she explained it to me, I had vowed to be a part of it, so I might get the chance to see you again. I had nearly lost myself in the hope of finding you this morning."

"I wouldn't blame you, 500 years is a long time to wait to see someone." she sighed softly, snuggling into him, "you're so warm...and you still smell so good..." she mumbled, burying her nose in his chest, inhaling deeply, and shuddered delightfully

"I still have the small cloth that calmed me down that day you were killed" he pulled out a small ring of fabric

"that's from my pajamas, how did Shippo get that? heh, he must have taken them out of my backpack and cut off this piece. one thing's for sure, he always is a good boy"

"yes, he was a prized member of my court, his magic was priceless in the years he served in my castle. even going so far as to make himself look and sound like you to keep my spirits up from time to time. simply hearing your voice, despite knowing it wasn't truly yours, did wonders for me. he would recite things he had heard you tell him, stories you read to him."

"his favorite was the "giving tree"."

"yes, I remember that. I believe he liked it so much because it reminded him of your kindness"

"thank you for coming, Sesshomaru. there's nothing quite like a good cuddle with a demon lord to make you feel all snuggly warm"

"you are to be my mate, even if my current occupation forbids me to have you as my mate, my mind will not change, I REFUSE to lose you ever again. I will only accept losing you to feudal myself, no one else is allowed to take you from me."

"I love you, Sesshomaru"

"Kagome..." he whimpered, a few tears pricking his eyes, "I have yearned to hear you say those words for so very very long"

"I love you, I love you so much. I love you I love you I love you. I love you so very much, Sesshomaru."

"I adore the sound of those simple words on your tongue." moments later, he crashed his lips against hers

"nnnnnnm..." she moaned softly, Kagome grabbed fistfuls of his silvery mane, pulling him closer

"hnnnnng" Sesshomaru growled happily, gods, it felt so good to feel her skin under his claws again. he ran his claws over her belly, earning a gasp. he took that moment to shove his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch he could reach

"aaahhngg" Kagome groaned roughly, she could feel his fangs against his lower lip. instantly her hands went from his silvery mane to gripping his skull to bring him closer, so she could savor the taste of him. a minute or so later, they pulled back just long enough for a big gasp of air before resuming their heated moment. after ten minutes or so, they broke apart. both were gasping for air, resting their forehead against the other's as they caught their breath

"you certainly had some pent up stress waiting to see me again, haven't you?" she giggled weakly

"more so than ever before in my life, 500 years can make even a demon such as myself grow impatient"

"I can tell with how fierce that kiss was, did you like what you tasted?"

"oh, very much, you tasted exquisite" he purred, gently licking her slightly bruised lips

"that tickles!" she giggled

"you should know by now that inu saliva has a healing property"

"I do know that, but it still tickles!"

"I wish I could mark you right now. but I think it would be better if my feudal self did so."

"so you could get back those 500 years you waited?"

"indeed"

"I almost can't believe you actually waited so long JUST to see me. it's just something straight out of a romance novel!" she beamed

"what can I say? you are more than worth waiting so long for." Sesshomaru smiled


End file.
